


Guns And Ships (And So The Balance Shifts)

by earth_lightning_and_ice



Series: Touchdown 'Verse [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Hostage Situations, Human Zane (Ninjago), It's All Just A Dream Mates, Jay Walker Slowly goes Insane, Kai Smith?? More Like Kai Bitch amirite, M/M, Mentioned American Revolution, Mythical Beings & Creatures, This may have been inspired by Wandavision, Trans Male Character, Violence, Welcome Back to another Episode of: Jay Gets Misgendered!!!, Well..... Kinda, just a lil bit, post-s12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_lightning_and_ice/pseuds/earth_lightning_and_ice
Summary: When Jay thinks things can't get any worse..... They do.Unagami strikes a deal with him, after capturing and killing everyone he loves. A paradise where all his friends lived. A false, delusional paradise.....Turns out, for Jay, that paradise was Pirates.
Relationships: (Some) Jay Walker & Skylor, Cole & Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Jay Walker, Jay Walker & Zane, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Series: Touchdown 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023093
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Starboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mushycake2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushycake2/gifts), [urfavsimp11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo, it's me, ya boi. Thought i'd start by releasing this, see what y'all think of it. I'm currently drafting ch 2 and 3, but they might not be finished for a bit. I thank all of you for being very patient with me!

The orange cubes fell like dice on a board, rolling around a bit until standing perfectly still in the middle of the racing track. The last lap was finished, and Racer 7 even got the honors to win for them. Lloyd and Nya hopped out of their cars, both hugging each other and laughing as they had won the race. Jay threw his helmet off, desperately attempting to unbuckle his seatbelt and slide out of his own car. Lloyd looked over to him, as he began running back to where the cubes had fallen a good distance away. "Jay! Where are you going?!" He called, but Jay couldn't listen. He just couldn't, as he tried so hard to run as fast as possible to where his boyfriend had been before his vehicle flipped over. 

"COLE!" He screamed over the sound of cheering viewers, who were oblivious to his newfound sorrow. All that sat there now was a cube. Falling to his knees, Jay tried not to let his sobbing take over. "Cole... You dummy..." He whispered to no one, head resting on top of the cube as he weakly slammed a fist down on it, as if it would help the pain he felt. 

Nya frowned, as she and Lloyd had caught up, leaving 7 to celebrate for herself. Lloyd tried putting a hand on Jay's shoulder, but was met with his pale, tear-stained face. "He's.... He's gone...."

"No, he isn't. We'll get him back, I promise," Nya replied, looking to where her own brother's cube sat nearby. Jay shook his head slowly. "Don't you see?" He cried. "This robot is picking us off one by one. We'll never survive."

 _"You are quite right, my friend,"_ A booming voice spoke, as if from above. Lloyd flew into his fighting stance, Nya following suit and Jay scrambling to stand up. His cheeks were now rosy as he summoned his flail. 

"Give us back our friends!" Lloyd declared to no one. A laugh erupted from the person's mouth.

"I shall not. I wish to succeed with my mission, by eliminating you pesky Ninja." Robots flew down, holding loaded guns. Jay began to charge up by swinging his flail, but before he could say 'attack', two _zap_ s came down as well, and two more cubes were added to the collection on the floor.

"NO!!" He looked down at his cubed friends, biting on his lower lip nervously. He looked up to where Unagami stood, the person that seemed to be behind it all. Jay's flail disappeared, and It seemed like he was being pushed to his knees again. Grunting softly, he looked behind him to find another hench-robot thing guarding his backside.

"You can't do this! This is wrong!" He told the computer character. He simply got a blank look in return.

"Aren't you sad that all of your friends are gone? You'll never get to see them ever again. Surely you think that is just, since you were the one who began messing up my perfect paradise."

"This isn't a paradise! You're kidnapping innocent people and sucking them into this stupid game!" Jay shot back, staring down at the ground beneath him. Unagami took a step forward, and another, until Jay was right under his feet.  
"What about you? What do you desire, Mr. Gordon?" He questioned, attempting to sow Jay's doubts. "Don't you wish that you could live in a perfect paradise, just like mine?"

"I am nothing like you."

"Of course not. Though, We all have something that we want, and if we all worked hard enough we'd get that something." Unagami explained, looking down at Jay. "That is, unless somebody gives you the opportunity to have it first."

Jay blinked in brief confusion, looking up through his eyebrows at the A.I. "What do you want from me?" He asked. As if he thought he'd never ask, Unagami chuckled in a low tone.

"You see, to keep on fueling my game, We need power and electricity. Enough voltage to keep this running, so, if you, master of lightning, fuel my reality," He spoke calmly, as if choosing his words ever so carefully. "I'll give you your friends back." 

Shit. Jay was caught between a rock and a hard place. He wanted all of his friends back. He wanted Cole back..... But he didn't want to help this crazy robot dude.

Could it get any worse than this?

"Deal."

Nothing. And then, something.

"Jay? Jay, wake up!"

Jumping awake, the ginger gasped as he sat up as quickly as he could. A raven-haired male stood by his side, a worried look on his face. Jay blinked rapidly as he tried to put the name of the person on his lips. "Cole," he breathily said his name, as the man in question huffed. "Yeah, it's me, you idiot! You blacked out a while ago, I got Echo to put you in the sick bay."

Jay looked around, examining the room they were both in. The floors and walls were covered with wood, and there were beds with white bedsheets on them. Must be an infirmary of some sort. Were they...... on a boat?

Where was he?

"Jay? You look spooked." Cole put a gentle hand on his shoulder, which caused Jay to look back at him. "I missed you," He finally let out, reaching over to hold on to the male.  
"Woah, woah, what's gotten into you? I'm right here." He responded softly, hugging Jay in return as he chuckled a little. Pulling away after a few moments have passed, Jay looked up at Cole. "Where are we?" He asked, dumbfounded as to why on earth they were here. Wherever here was, anyways. 

"What're you talking about? Musta hit your head or something, cause..... We're home. Fate's Capture!"

...... Fate's Capture? Jay thought the ship always had been the Destiny's Bounty. That was where all the ninja lived. "Where's Nya? And Lloyd?"

Cole blinked in confusion. "Who the hell're you talking about? We don't know no Nya or Lloyd. Just me, an' you, Echo, and the crew." He replied. 

Echo was the bronze Zane, right? Jay thought curiously. So where was the real Zane? and Kai?

His brain hurt from asking himself too many questions. He stood from where he had been moved to on the bed, as Cole followed behind him. "Love?"

"Hmm?"

"Your patch."

A confused Jay looked around for a moment, looking for whatever it is Cole was referencing, when he finally got a good look at himself in a long mirror. 

He first noticed his long, auburn hair. Usually, Jay detested any of his hair being longer than below his chin, but.... His hair now, in all of it's curls and _almost_ below his shoulders, looked almost normal. Natural, even. The next thing was what he was wearing. He wore a white button-up, that had laces near the top of the buttons, replacing them. it wasn't tied, so there was a big 'V' where the buttons should have been done up, exposing his chest. He still had his pale skin, orange-ish freckles.....

A hand gently touched where his left eye was. Or, would be. 

It looked like a nasty burn. The skin around his eye bruised, and permanently scarred from burning. His eye like a foggy glass that could never be rid of. Was this a horrible nightmare? Was he dreaming?

"Jay? Are you alright?"

Play it cool, man. No one should know you're worried. Or scared for your life right now. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He responded, as Cole offered the referenced eyepatch and Jay hesitantly took it. He put it over his bad eye, and studied himself in the mirror some more. He felt soothing hands slide onto his shoulders, and Jay closed his blue eye.

"What's wrong? I can definitely tell you're not yourself." Cole had rested his chin overtop of his own hand, looking up and over at Jay. The ginger sighed softly, still looking through the mirror. "Well.... I-"

"Captain!" a robotic voice called out, and Cole moved away from Jay immediately to reply to the distressing cry. 

"Echo." 

"We are currently under attack by an unnamed vessel." 

Were they.... in water? Jay thought, as he watched Cole grab a coat that had been hanging on the wall, and sliding it on with ease. Jay grew more and more nervous as he thought about what that person had said. They were being attacked? Jay still didn't get the big picture.

Was he... A pirate??

"Stay here, until everything is over. I don't want you to get hurt." Cole advised Jay, glancing his way before heading out of the room. Jay was swift to follow. "No! I'm coming with you." 

"You will get killed-"

"I can fight for myself! Whoever it may be." Jay argued.

"This isn't up for debate. Stay."

the ginger gave up, as Cole walked out after mumbling a command to Echo. He had nodded, and stood still as Cole's footsteps bounded their way up.

A crewmate was shot down from a pistol, and another one, as they attempted to defend the ship they sailed on. Rain was pouring down as the fight grew and grew. The enemy had now made it's way onto their own vessel, with three brightly-colored people led them.

"Skylor, secure the ship by steering." Kai calmly, almost casually ordered, the redhead advancing with ease to the upper deck. Cutting down the former person who steered, she took over. "Zane, check down below."

"Yes, sir."

_"SMITH!!!"_ a booming voice called, as Cole stood in the way of Zane and the lower deck entrance. "How did you get aboard?!"

"The element of surprise," Kai replied, as he pulled out the sword that was in his hilt. Cole did the same, ready to attack. "Something you were never good at."

"Shut up, you buffoon," He hissed, remaining by the door.

"What's behind there?" the spiky-haired male asked, motioning towards the door. "Some witch you've decided to kidnap?" Kai taunted, As the rest of Cole's men retreated to stand alongside him. "Why so protective? Zane."

"Captain." The white-haired male nodded, obviously understanding the vague order as he ran towards Cole, only to slide beneath him, and to the door. Cole decided to make a swift decision, by calling a retreat. "Head for the boats, now!"

Every man aboard obeyed, and most made it to the life boats on the sides before meeting the business end of a musket bayonet. 

Zane calmly wandered down the stairs, the spiral that led to what looked like an infirmary. Jay, who, had been confused as ever still, was unaware of the intruding presence until he heard a creak. It was so small, so petty, but Jay felt in his gut that it wasn't Cole, someone he actually knew in this weird new world he was in. (Some fabricated reality? He was unsure.)

Before he could do anything, his train of thought was provoked when he heard a sharp, quick slicing noise, and a thudding one as something heavy hit the ground. Scrambling to grab something he could fight with, he ended up choosing two small sticks of wood he found, and attaching them together by a scrap piece of chain. Who had fallen out there? Probably that robot that oddly looked like.....

"Zane?" He asked in surprise, as he saw who entered through the door. His cyan eyes were emotionless, and his stare sly. "I'm afraid you will be coming with me." He said, his tone of voice reflecting on his expression. Jay's suspicion grew, as Zane took a step closer. Jay took one back, so he kept a distance. 

"No, I... Don't think I will." he replied, as he swung his poorly-made nunchucks so one stick sat in his armpit, the other in his hand and over his shoulder in a fighting stance. "Where's Cole, Zane?"

"I am puzzled as to how you know my name, however there must be a good explanation. Captain Cole is currently under siege by my own captain." 

"Then you aren't taking me without a fight."

Zane was first to strike, his body spinning around as his leg came flying towards Jay's neck. He moved back, proceeding to grab his foot with his weapon and throw him to the floor. The pirate got up swiftly, almost as if he had been untouched. Jay struck, whipping his nunchucks around until hitting along his torso, then up from his hips to chest. The last whip was caught, and Jay widened his eye in surprise as he was twirled around, and Zane had his own weapon held to his throat. Zane pulled towards him more, causing Jay to choke and kick around to regain freedom from the headlock. 

"Do you yield?"

"Never! Why are you like this, Zane? I'm your FRIEND!"

"I don't have friends. Therefore, I simply cannot recall you engaging in partnership with me. Now, do. you. yield?"


	2. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is taken captive by Kai and his crew after the ship is taken over. Cole meets mysterious new people in the aftermath of his unofficial exile.

Cole finished getting the last man on a boat, before helping lift them down. It was just before Kai managed to stomp over, sword swinging wildly. Pulling his own out, Cole blocked the vicious hits with it, as he finished pushing the lever. They fought back and forth some, before Kai swung and knocked Cole's sword out of his hand, landing straight into a plank, splitting it. "I finally caught up to you, Hence," He snarled, a fiery passion in his eyes, as he aimed his weapon at Cole. "Been searching high and low, killing people for ya. Better thank me later when your head will help earn me at least more than just some pence, eh?"

Cole was currently being defeated. Kai was faster, and a better swordsman. The lower deck door swung open, slamming into the wall as Zane had his arm around Jay's throat, threatening to tighten his grip. "The lower deck is emptied, captain."

"Let, me go!!" Jay tried to holler, kicking and grunting as he tried desperately to get out of the hold. Kai almost snorted as he looked to Jay. "Well well, what do we have here? A fine young woman, to be sure." He questioned, only his head turning to look at him, sword still raised. "I don't believe we've met. Captain Kai Smith, at your disposal."

Woman? Did he really look the part? Well, he didn't have his binder, and from what he's seeing, it truly does not look like they existed at such a time. 

Jay knew who he fucking was, that edgy, stupid prick! But it didn't seem that he recognized Jay either. "Fuck off."

_Thwack!_

the ginger's head flew to one side, as he felt a hot sting on his cheek. "Looks like someone wasn't taught manners when addressing one of higher authority," Kai hissed, leaning in close to Jay's face. Kai could probably tell that he felt truly uncomfortable, with now a bright red mark on his freckled cheek. "It'd be a shame to have to ruin such a perfect face."

'Kay, never mind, Kai wasn't stupid. He was just a straight-up prick.

"Kai, stop it, I-I'll let you have all the treasures you desire from my ship, just-"

"-Let her go?"

" **Him** go."

Kai turned back to face Cole, as he slowly began to laugh. "How ridiculous! This, is a woman, and I will treat her as so." 

"If you lay one hand on him-"

"You must have a serious problem, Hence. We'll fix that." Kai grabbed Cole by the collar of his dark leather coat, slamming him against the flagpole nearby. "Have a pleasant swim!" He shouted fiercely, and before Cole could react, since, that was a physical flaw of his, Kai pushed with force to ensure he went overboard. 

" _COLE!_ " Jay screamed, hearing the quick splashing sound of him landing in the deep depths of the sea below. He tried even harder to free himself, no matter how much he ached, but Zane held him back. 

"Oh, right! Um, I forgot about the..... thing...." Kai chuckled, pointing at Jay briefly. "Um, lock it up. We will take this ship for a disguise. Nadakhan will want someone alive from this boat."

"Yes, sir." Zane's almost-robotic voice responded, as he pushed Jay towards the lower deck once more. Skylor had secured the wheel so they didn't steer the wrong way, and walked down to Kai. "But wouldn't Cole had been a bit of a better choice? He's slower, less defensive."

"Yeah, well, We'll find him later. He's no good at saving his crew, and he sure as hell can't swim to a continent. Besides, taking someone he must love hostage is much better motivation for him to follow. And I'm sure our captor will obey as well, if the witch wish to see anything beyond the gallows."

"You see that? No fins!"

"Are you sure he's even human? He looks kinda tan. dark-skinned. I heard those Continentals are all pale as ghosts."

The whispers filled Cole's head, as if spoken by his side. His eyes slowly opened, their orange irises examining whatever was above him. He saw the blue sky, with birds flying overhead yet below a gorgeous rising sun. Two heads soon leaned over, looming over to his visibility. "Where..... Am I?" Cole mustered the question, eyes squinting as he stared above at the sun.

"Why, He's alive! Perfect timing, innit? We were just talking of you, you stray stranger! I'm Lloyd."

"Nya," The girl introduced herself, as Cole sat up to properly look at them. Everything almost seemed fine, until he looked at where their legs should have been.

"Why, you're..... you're........" He stuttered, as Nya rolled her eyes. "Yes, we have fins, big deal." She huffed, her cheeks going with red with what could only be assumed as anger. Cole had never quite met mermaids before. He knew they existed, however was never too keen on finding any.

"Where.... where am I?" Cole felt as though his heart began racing, realizing where the only person he cared about was right now. "Jay. I-I've got to find him, He's out there-"

"Out where?" Lloyd asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. Nya glanced back and forth between the two. 

"What I believe you need is rest," she suggested, pushing Cole back so he was laying down on the damp sand. His eyes drooped slightly, as he continued to quietly mumble Jay's name. "You must have been swimming for hours."

Cole didn't particularly care all the much. He just wanted to make sure he could reach a scared Jay right now.

He didn't know half of what Jay was going to go through while being taken hostage.


	3. Preparing The Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay survives the day. Cole plans to find the remainder of his crew, with the help of Lloyd and Nya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a heads up, POV switches might get wonky, but i'll make do for the future!

By the time night fell along the oceans, Jay had already been thrown back into the lower deck, stuck there. It wasn't bad, aside from the fact that Kai's crew had stripped the place of any weapons of any kind. At least they left everything else. It gave a chance for Jay to think about what had really been going on. Maybe he could remember what happened before he woke up earlier. 

Jay had discovered that the lower deck had lots of bunk beds: most likely for the many people Jay heard running around when he had been told to stay downstairs. He wondered who they were, but didn't ponder for long. 

_Dancing and dimly-lit lamps filled his view, as they watched people dance in pairs. Her eyes squinted, inaudible laughter bursting out of their mouth watching as some people chose to trip over their own feet._

They all looked practically the same, the similar bedding and belongings. Jay moved on, his focus moving to a door that lead somewhere else. Twisting the knob, he pushed open the door, to find what looked like just a bedroom. He walked in, examining the room with a sort of ease he couldn't explain. Like he was familiar with this room.

This must have been Jay's room. He could tell. The blue bedding, mixed in with some orange.. There was a desk, a mirror, and a dresser. 

Before Jay could explore any further, He jumped at the sound of someone bounding down the stairs from the upper deck. He quickly stepped back, shut the door to what seemed to be his bedroom, and moved away as he saw Kai at the bottom of the stairs, only several metres away. 

"Enjoying yourself so far, madame?" His grin looked disgusting, almost a horrific one that indicated insanity. Jay did not show any sign of pleasure in his expression. 

"You shouldn't have thrown Cole overboard." He responded. Kai scoffed, shrugging as he leaned against the wall. "I didn't _have_ to do anything. He left me no choice. Besides, now that we have his........ aide-de-camp," the brunette spoke, taking a few steps forward as he spoke. To be honest, Kai had no clue what Jay was to Cole; He looked like a woman! Women cannot be sailors, nevermind someone's right hand. Jay's mind screamed to take as many steps away, but he felt glued to the spot he was in right at that moment. "A person he tolerates as hostage, he'll surely come running. Or, he won't, if he really thinks that little of you."

"You wouldn't know that." Jay shot back coldly. Kai looked as though he was attempting to hide a laugh. An evil laugh, Jay guessed.

"Maybe. But As far as I'm concerned, he'd join those bloody Continentals to save his own skin. Maybe be a good Congressman, perhaps, and piss off the rebels enough that they just kill each other instead."

That didn't sound anything like Cole.

"Now, listen sunshine, I don't want you here anymore than you wish to be here," Kai spoke up after a moment of silence. His fiery orange eyes stared right into Jay's hazel and blue ones, making the ginger feel an unpleasant feeling in his gut. "So don't try anything shifty." He suggested, though, to the normal person it seemed an awful lot like a threat. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jay felt undermined, as if all of his power and determination fled his body like air in a balloon. All he felt as if he could do was simply submit to the threat. "Crystal."

"Excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare our sails." Bowing politely, the figure left the lower deck, up the spiral stairs. Jay exhaled a breath of relief after confirming this man was no longer down there with him.

He had always had Kai on his side, so he'd forgotten how scary he could be sometimes. Especially when he could call all the shots, and you know, fucking imprison Jay and try to kill Cole.

This felt so much different than home.

Home.

Home didn't exist. Not without Cole. This began to feel more like it, now that he saw he was alive, and well, even if it was for 5 minutes. He'd take that over Cubed-Cole any day.

_I miss Nya. Lloyd. Zane._

_Cole,_ Jay then thought of his boyfriend as he went to sit somewhere. _Oh, Cole. Where could you be?_

_"It is nearly nightfall, of the extreme heat right now, and chances of a thunderstorm brewing later tonight-"_

"God, will you just shut UP?" Kai boredly asked, raising his voice slightly. Zane stiffened where he stood, nodding briefly as Kai stared at him with an angry expression. 

"Yes. I... apologize for my impoliteness." He responded simply, arms behind his back as he stood by the desk Skylor and Kai were at. It seemed as though they were planning something. 

"I think that our best course of action should be taking the Hudson by boat, not ship, and seek warmth for the night. Hence's men seemed to be living off of almost nothing," Skylor calmly explained. "It was like as if he were going to draw the anchor anyways, being so out of rations."

"The Hudson? That's rebel territory. We'll be caught." Kai repelled. Skylor smiled.

"Yes, dearest, but we are nothing but mere pirates to the naked eye. Rebels bestow their honour with pride, they will show just how forgiving they are to allow mere pirates to camp on their land." Skylor explained. "We can make do for the night if we're careful."

Kai thought briefly, almost immediately realizing she was right. "Let's go, then." He finally responded with his smooth, but cold tone.

Cole had walked along the shore with the sirens he met (no, not mermaids- since mermaids simply did not have a human form as well), His exhaustion kicking in. "Where.... Where am I?" He asked, the blonde boy looking over.  
"Jersey City, just by the Hudson. You seem awfully lost, stranger." Lloyd replied, as Cole shrugged.

"I..... I'm not sure just how lost I am. I was pushed off of a ship?" He glanced over at the two, As if asking them a question. 

"We did just see one pull in close to the river a while ago," Nya said, trying to be resourceful. "We usually stick around this end of the Jersey to avoid populated places." Cole felt relief wash over him with her comment.

"Probably my ship." 

"How so?" 

"I... it's a long story. I just, have to find my friends.." Cole said, letting a worried sigh escape his lips. Nya looked like she was conflicted, but in the end, she nodded her head slowly. "Fine. We will help. We can lead you down the river, where some stray men set up camp. Perhaps they may be able to guide you to where you're headed. Is that satisfactory?" She offered, Lloyd agreeing silently, but with a determination as well.

"It is. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Jay makes a friend within captivity, Cole and his crewmates reunite, and they hatch a plan to take back Fate's Capture!


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay sort of makes a friend in captivity. He learns about what is to become of him and Cole. Jay forgets and denies the truth.

"Zane, do grab our prisoner from below. We are putting anchor down now." Kai calmly asked (which was unnatural, considering how hotheaded he was), Zane responding with a nod. he began to head for the door leading down, twisting the knob and descending downwards.

Jay heard this and panicked. Where were they going? What was happening?

"Miss, I am going to have to ask that you come with me. We are leaving the ship in search of food, and Master Kai wishes that you are carefully watched." Zane's cool, but also firm tone requested, but Jay wasn't as willing to obey. 

"Why would I do that? You guys will probably kill me!"

"I assure you, we are simply running for supplies. It is my job to ensure that you are properly nourished during your time in captivity."

"Well, that's a first." Scoffing lightly, Jay did not let his guard down yet. Zane prioritized his current objective, and moved to where the ginger had been sitting on the floor, reaching a hand out.  
"I do not wish to harm you to complete my objective, but you are making it difficult." "You think you can harm me? You may try." Jay bluffed, trying to sound tougher than he really was. Sure, he lifted a car up once, but STILL! "Maybe. But I know what compliance can be good for.... and what it can prevent." The man's eyes grew hooded, as he still held a hand out for Jay to take. He finally gave in, standing to his feet as Zane held a piece of rope to tie his hands with.

"Thank you." He did exactly that, double knotting the rope so it would be difficult to free oneself. Jay sighed quietly, and allowed Zane to take him up to where Skylor and Kai were prepared to head down to shore. 

"Zane, you must hurry up the process in which you do things. I'm almost positive our friend here is dying of boredom from you." Kai sneered teasingly, Zane's expression twitching but going unmoved after that. Jay glared in Kai's general direction. 

"With all due respect, why are you an asshole to everyone you know?" Jay hissed, as the spiky-haired male just scoffed. "I'm an asshole to _you._ and to be fair, I am allowed to be. I am your captor, you are my victim, we have a set relationship, see?" 

"You're disgusting." 

"And you're noisy. Keep that up and we'll have to fix that indefinitely."

Jay grew silent after that. The four ventured off the plank of the ship, and began walking on the moist sandy shores beside the vast ocean. "Zane. You will watch this...." Kai told more than suggested, scanning the features of Jay's face without much attention to it. There was a dim look of hate written all over his own face, that looked as though it might ignite with just one glance its way. "Thing, make sure she doesn't escape. Injure her if needed, but do not kill."

"Yes, sir." 

"Sky, let's go." the captain motioned for the redhead to follow him, as they ventured further into the bushes and the forest. Silence fell amongst Jay and Zane. 

"Your boss is kind of a dick, Terminator."

"Uh... Beg your pardon?"

"N-never mind." Zane set Jay down on a log, as he began to examine their surroundings. Jay looked to the platinum-haired man, raising an eyebrow. "Though, he does seem to treat you horribly. Stand up for yourself, won't you?"

"I cannot." He responded. "He saved me. Why would I do something malicious like that to a man who rescued me?"

Jay's curiosity sparked. "What did he save you from?" He asked. Zane paused for a moment, as if hesitant to answer. "He saved me from a rebel attack. I was a loner, trying to slip past and through both sides of the war, struggling to survive. Captain Smith is a good man. You just... you just have to look hard enough."

"Yeah, well, he slapped me and then called me a witch, so um, i don't believe any of that until i see it for myself."

Zane nodded slowly. The two were silent for the remainder of the time. No more conversation was endured.

It was nightfall before there was a fire lit, and tents were set up (Which Jay was actually forced to do by himself, since well- what was a prisoner good for if not to do things captors wish not to?). Jay had actually began to wonder- why was he being captured? Why did they throw Cole into the sea? What was going to happen to him? SO many questions raced through his head, but no answers appeared. 

Tied up hands sitting in his lap, Jay did his best to think of anything but the situation, but, it proved to be difficult. Unagami said this was his paradise, so why is it seeming like a nightmare? Being kidnapped by his friends and them wanting his boyfriend dead surely isn't what he dreamed of, now was it?

His boyfriend... Cole. God, he missed him already. His smile, the gap between his two front teeth when he grinned like a childish boy, and his cheeks when they lit up in embarrassment against his creamy brown skin.. Jay could really use his bear hugs right now. And his comfort, for the times the ginger felt dysphoria run through his whole body. 

He wanted his boyfriend back. More than anyone, or anything in this world.

"Here. Eat, Please." Zane had arrived over to the log Jay sat on, and insisted a bowl of soup to him. Jay looked down at it, and then up at Zane. He hadn't had anything to eat for nearly a day, though it did feel like longer.  
"Thank you," He answered, smiling a little as he took a sip of it. Mm-mm. Mushroom. Oddly, a favorite. And it was so warm, unlike the inside of Cole's ship. Brrrrr.

He was able to sit there in peace, contently sipping on his soup here and there, before he was interrupted by Kai. Goodness me, he is the most annoying thing currently. "So, uh.... What's the eye patch for?" He questioned. Jay was silent for a moment, and really wished he didn't have to answer. Then again, he realized that there was a gun in Kai's pocket, and he certainly was not just glad to see him.

"S-scar.."

"Hmm? Whassat??"

"There's a- a scar.." He pointed to his patched eye, shrugging with his answer. Kai raised an eyebrow. 

Skylor was silent, watching the male as he talked with Kai. She held a blade in her hand, the edges of it in a zigzaggy pattern- a more malicious sword, say; she sharpened its tip as she eyed the others. Zane ate in silence, staring off into the distance and deep forest they were in. 

"My turn to ask. What do you want with me?" Jay asked Kai, as if expecting an answer. Kai sighed, rolling his eyes. "My employer wants Captain Hence delivered to him, nearly unharmed. We're using you as bait. Though, wouldn't hurt to show you your place, would it?" That _smirk. That smirk that made Jay want to throat punch him._ it was evil-like, and gave off a feeling that Jay assumed as fear. "Why would you care for him? He's a pirate, a thief, like so many of us. We're the lowest you could be out on the seas, and frankly, there's nothing in it for the women. Though, If we be in search for them on Holy Ground..." The spiky-haired male said, a small smirk on his face.

Jay wondered why Kai changed the subject so fast. "I.... I love him." He spoke the truth, not making direct eye contact with the pirate. "Wherever he goes, i'll follow."

"Yeah, well, how's that working out for you?" Kai sneered, and ate his own soup. Must have been Zane's handiwork, since Jay loved the soup. Even in this place, he's still the best chef. The thought made his spirits lift, ever so slightly.

"I mean, why are you even here? It's not like you can save Cole from being cubed still." Zane added, turning to look in Jay's general direction, blue eyes piercing into his soul.

"What did you say?" Jay asked, his mind taking a moment to process the words Zane uttered.

There was a long pause. "Your boyfriend isn't here to save you, Jay. Just like you wanted. How does it make you feel? To feel alone?" 

"Stop talking." Jay's eyebrows furrowed, as he could feel a strike of lightning build up in his body. 

"You've lost. And now, you're going to suffer, foreve-"

"Goodbye." Jay's voice went over Zane's talking, taking one hand off of his soup to thrust forward at Zane. Neon blue bolts trickled from his shoulder, to his elbow, to his hand, towards the pale man, his ability sending the man flying away, through the tall eerie bushes and trees. Time felt like it was on halt, and then, it wasn't.

He will find Cole. They will hug, and Jay will stay there, forever in his arms.

No one is dead. Jay is fine.

_E V E R Y T H I N G I S F I N E ._

"Yeah, well, how's that working out for you?" Kai sneered, consuming some of his soup. 

Jay is fine. 

Everything,

Everyone is fine.


End file.
